


Murtagh Morzansson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Eragon (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Murtagh Morzansson





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Murtagh it’s easy, just aim and…” You let the arrow loose and whizzed of making a faint smack as it hit the target.

 

“Yeah, well it’s easy for you why don’t you try and get my sword.” He drew the weapon and you giggled.

 

“Just because you can’t use a bow and arrow.” When you stuck your tongue out he hurried at you, weapons forgotten as the two of you rolled down a slope and he moved so you landed on his chest.

 

“I am a warrior of the Empire, who needs a bow for that?” He teased and you hummed before dashing of and grabbing the abandoned sword.

 

“Didn’t you say to try and get this?” You asked and he laughed, running after you again.

********************************************************************************* 

“Murtagh?” Eragon snapped and the boy shook his head.

 

“Yes, sorry… I was… thinking.” He mumbled and Eragon nodded.

 

“We need to be careful.” Eragon jerked his head to the side and Murtagh spotted the group of men that were milling around with not place in particular to go.

 

“Alright, I suggest we go that way, it’ll take a little longer but we can avoid being spotted.” Murtagh grunted and they headed off in the direction he’d pointed.

 

“So have you always used the bow?” Eragon asked when the silence was too much.

 

“No, I was more into swords.” He muttered but didn’t give Eragon much more to go on.

 

“Oh… I’ve been using the bow for years.” He watched Murtagh’s jaw clench and glanced at the bow, it slight imperfections could only be because it was handmade and if it were Eragon’s he’d boast about it all day if he could.

“Been at it long enough to get good.” Murtagh hopped over a low-slung branch and glanced up at the shadow that fell over them and passed quickly.

“It’s handcrafted… I mean it looks as if you made it yourself.” Eragon cleared his throat when Murtagh shot a glare at him. “It’s a good-looking bow if it isn’t crafted by an expert I mean.”

 

“I made it as a gift for someone.” The boy paused and waited for the dragon rider to catch up, the bow in his hand suddenly heavy as if each comment doubled its weight.

 

“He must have been glad to have it, must have been a shame to give it back to you.” Eragon observed and Murtagh chuckled darkly.

 

“Yes, she adored it and was never without it… and she didn’t give it back to me the king did.” Murtagh decided he didn’t want to say anything else to Eragon who seemed taken aback but decided to push back his curiosity when Murtagh’s clutch on the bow turned his knuckles white.


	2. Chapter 2

An arrow whistled in front of you and stopped you running any further. When you turned to go back the way you came another arrow stopped you, Murtagh jumped down from his perch and pulled the arrows out of the wall.

 

 

“Murtagh you very nearly took my head off!” You huffed through a giggle.

 

 

“Very nearly.” He pointed out and laughed when you darted off again and hurried out into the small gardens.

 

 

He headed the other way and caught you around the waist, falling into the grass, and making you squeal as he pulled you down with him. Your fingers played through his hair as you rested your head on his chest and watched him fiddle with the string on his bow.

 

 

“Murtagh, will we ever be allowed out of the Castle?” You asked quietly.

 

 

He stayed quiet for a few moments, trying to find the words to explain that the two of you would most likely be trapped there until Galbatorix died. He still felt guilty for your capture, testing Galbatorix’s promise for a reward he’d have you, the girl who smiled politely and didn’t shy away from protecting people from the soldiers.

 

 

“You wish to leave the Castle?” He asked instead and you nodded as you pushed yourself up to look at him.

 

 

“Don’t you want to go for an adventure like the stories in the library, dragons and elves and magic?” You asked wide eyed and he chuckled.

 

 

“I would have to insist that you allow me to come with you, an adventure with dragons and magic is not a well suited hobby for such a pretty maiden.” Murtagh chuckled when you blushed.

 

“You would have to come with me, without you I would quickly forget how to dodge so skilfully past arrows.” You giggled as he snorted out a laugh and lifted you into the air as he jumped to his feet.

 

 

“You do not dodge the arrows; I purposefully miss you.” He smirked when you pretended to turn up your nose.

 

“Young Murtagh it is unkind to lie to a lady.” You started to run off again and he willingly gave chase.

************************************************************************************

Murtagh’s hands found you when you struggled to swim under the waterfall, gently guiding you along in front of him, helping you out of the water before checking that Eragon had gotten out.

 

 

“You will keep your word?” Murtagh asked Eragon who gave him a short nod.

 

 

“(Y/N) if the Varden found out we lived at the castle they would… it is safest if you pretend to have travelled with Eragon and Saphira from the start.” Murtagh muttered.

 

 

“But…” You went to object but he just smiled and kissed you softly before pushing you to stand closer to Eragon.

 

 

“If she is harmed in any way…” Murtagh warned.

 

“You have my word; she will not leave my side unless I am in battle.” Eragon promised.

 

 

The three of you turned your attention to the mountain in front of you. You almost wished Saphira was behind you, the fear of going inside seemed to be greater than the dragon’s form.

 

 

“It will be alright (Y/N).” Murtagh whispered as soldiers gathered around you.

 

 

“I will look after you until we settle whatever wrong these people feel Murtagh had done, you will not be away from him for long.” Eragon muttered as men stopped in front of him and he pushed you further behind him effectively blocked you from view.

 

 

Eventually the men stopped interrogating Eragon, once Saphira had made an appearance and their attention to you. Eragon hesitated and the group began arguing and accusing you of things making you want, more than anything, to hurry over to Murtagh’s side.

 

 

“She is an old friend who has travelled with me.” Eragon said finally.

 

 

“And this one here?”

 

 

“I am Murtagh… a new friend of Eragon’s.” Murtagh snapped.

 

 

They continued to talk about someone you didn’t know, someone the Varden clearly didn’t like because all of a sudden Murtagh was dragged off. Eragon quickly turned to stop you from shrieking or attempting to stop them.

 

 

“(Y/N), I will get him back you have my word.” Eragon promised quietly as men returned to retrieve Arya.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you know who you’re meeting?” Eragon asked quietly as they came to a pathway that Saphira would have to fly over.  
“Yes of course I do.” Murtagh muttered and headed forward without much care to the closed off space and that if they were attacked there wasn’t much they could do to defend themselves.  
“Who? If you don’t mind me asking?” Eragon added when Murtagh paused and frowned at him.  
“My wife.” He answered simply. Eragon’s feet stopped short and he almost slid forwards wanting more information and to stop completely to recover from the shock of what he’d said.  
“But how!” He asked and rushed to keep up.

“It was a secret. We managed to hide it for a while.” He said, not really wanting to explain more but being newly reunited with his half brother meant divulging nonsense until Eragon was satisfied. “She was a maiden of the court.”  
“He left you marry her? Galbatorix?” Eragon asked as he fell in step with Murtagh.  
“No of course not. Hence the secret. His warlocks found out about it and she fled.” He explained and Eragon nodded, understanding how difficult Murtagh had been about telling him anything.

They started quiet as they made it out of the enclosed path, reaching trees that hung together to make a tunnel. Saphira landed far ahead and Ergaon jogged to catch up with him. A string of swearing and cursing was chased by a volley of arrows that skittered off Saphira’s scale, irritating her enough to growl at you.  
“(Y/N)! They are with me.” Murtagh called and the rain of arrows stopped.  
“Murtagh!” You called, rushing between the dragons legs, causing he to hop about as you rushed to fling yourself at Murtagh who hugged you close.

“I am sorry it took so long to find you. We only found you by chance. You hid to well.” He chuckled and you nodded proudly.  
“My talents have far improved. Angela said you were coming. I am glad you’re ok Murtagh.” You motioned for him to follow you. Eragon prodded into you little log cottage and noted the clutter of magical objects and crafts. After a moments thought you flung open the window for Saphira, who rested her head on the bench outside, happy to listen, rather than stick her snout into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on elf, we’re almost there.” Murtagh called. You glared up at him.  
“I have a name you know, not just elf!” You snapped as he chuckled. You were almost caught up with Arya and Eragon. Soon you wouldn’t have to spend so much time with him.

“Sorry elf.” He said and laughed when you glowered at him as he lead the way down a twisting path.  
"Call me elf one more time!" You shouted until he put a hand over your mouth. “What are you doing!”  
“Shh. Look.” He pointed to a line of soldiers that were searching the woods.  
“Do you think they’re looking for Eragon?” You whispered as he pulled you to a hidden spot.  
“Well they’re a little far from any city to be searching for a Yule feast.” He answer back.  
“We have to go on and warn them!” You insisted. Murtagh winced as he looked around.  
“It’ll be hard to get through without being spotted. We’ll have to go right against the cliff edge and climb up.” He mused carefully. You both agreed that it was hard but worth the risk to save Arya and Eragon.


	5. Chapter 5

You shivered as you sat by the fire. Eragon and Murtagh had left to go to town for supplies. Arya wasn’t well and you hopped they’d be back soon. They had magic that could help her but you didn't.

“(Y/N)!” Murtagh said quietly as they returned. He smiled and set the bundles on his back down, picking on out to carry it for you.  
“You were both fairly quick.” You said and smiled when he chuckled.  
“Well we almost got recognised so we left as quickly as we could.” He explained as he handed you the bundle.  
“I managed to get you that Yule gift I promised, back when it was the Yule celebration.” He smiled a little before sighing, thinking about the times when you both went town to town unnoticed. Before finding Eragon.  
Unwrapping the bundle you found a set of new winter boots and a winter travel cloak. “Murtagh!” You gasped, recalling the gift you’d given him. A few new arrows and a new strap for his quiver. It didn’t seem to match up. “The price limit was 20 gold!”  
“Well I figured the rule would change. Given how we are now on the run from the empire and winter is upon us.” He smiled, wrapping the cloak around you.  
“Thank you Murtagh.” You said grateful. He gently kissed your cheek before turning his attention to the fire Saphira had started before flying off to watch out for any soldiers.


End file.
